


May 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never eat my chocolate cake slice,'' Supergirl said to Amos while she scowled.





	May 21, 2002

I never created DC.

''Never eat my chocolate cake slice,'' Supergirl said to Amos while she scowled and forced him to use the litter box with cat food.

THE END


End file.
